Lettre d'adieu
by Maavia Lacrima
Summary: "Si pour un seul de tes sourires, je devais souffrir milles tourments, je les accepterais sans broncher, car tu es la lumière qui me guide à travers l'obscurité…" Yullen, Yaoi, Death fic.


_**Auteur : Yû-Doudou**_

 _ **Disclamer : Aucun des perso m'appartiens, ils sont tous à Hoshino-Sensei...**_

 _ **Couple : Yullen (A sens unique, ou pas… à vous de voir ^^)**_

 _ **Raiting : K+ (mention de yaoi, mais rien de méchant) DEATH FIC**_

 _ **Note inutile de l'auteur : RISQUE DE SPOIL ! (Passé de Kanda plus ou moins explicite… même carrément explicite en fait.) Sinon je m'excuse sincèrement du coté OOC de Kanda, mais il s'agit surtout de ce qu'il ressent et non ce qu'il montre… Donc après tout, pourquoi pas ?**_

 _ **Merci à ma Bambou-Kaa chérie sans qui ce texte serait toujours parsemé de mille et une fautes ^^''**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ;)**_

Lettre d'adieu

Dans une chambre sombre, non loin d'un sablier brisé, un jeune albinos ouvre une lettre. Il hésite et pourtant continue son geste. Et il se met à lire l'écriture fine et penchée de son meilleur ennemi.

 _« Merci…_

 _C'est tout ce que je désire vous dire… Que pourrais-je vous dire de plus ? Après tout, j'ai toujours rejeté votre amitié, alors j'accepte ma mort en solitude comme je l'ai toujours attendue. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, cette épée de Damoclès planait au-dessus de ma tête…_

 _Tendre enfance hein ? Quand j'y repense, un ricanement me prend. Comment peut-on qualifier de tendre une enfance qui n'en est pas une ? Ce n'était que les expériences sur un jeune cobaye, non ? Un mort ramené à la vie dans le corps d'un gosse de 9 ans…_

 _Je pensais l'avoir compris, je suis (ou plutôt j'étais) un monstre…_

 _Alors pourquoi ai-je manqué à tous mes principes ? L'incident avec Alma… Voilà que je me mets à traité cette horreur d'incident ! Suis-je devenu comme les scientifiques qui, autrefois m'examinaient et me torturaient ? Depuis quand suis-je devenu aussi insensible et cruel ?_

 _Après tout vous me direz, je n'ai jamais été autrement…C'est vrai. La tragédie d'Alma m'a appris que s'attacher à quelque chose d'aussi éphémère que l'amitié est une connerie._

 _« Nous sommes en guerre, nous avons besoin de vous, les exorcistes ! » Voilà ce qu'on me répétait depuis que je suis né (enfin, né… réveillé serait plus juste…). Alors j'ai accepté mon destin. Après la mort d'Alma j'ai… ou plutôt j'aurais dû fermer mon cœur à tous sentiments. J'ai réussis à le faire jusqu'à ce jour où j'ai croisé tes yeux argentés pour la première fois…_

 _Comment aurais-je pu résister à tes sourires tous plus tendres les uns que les autres et à la joie de vivre que tu répandais autour de toi ? Ma raison d'exister était de vivre par tes yeux. Mais je ne voulais pas renouveler ce qui c'était produit avec Alma…_

 _Alors je t'ai repoussé, affublé d'un surnom ridicule et ai espéré que tu mourrais rapidement, et que je n'en souffrirais pas trop. Mais tu es resté et t'es intégré à la Congrégation…_

 _Et c'est là que j'ai compris, quand Lenalee est venue me chercher dans ma chambre, me hurlant presque dessus pour que je vienne te voir à l'infirmerie à notre retour de mission. Elle ignorait (et elle ignore toujours, sauf si elle lit cette lettre) que c'était grâce à moi que tu étais dans cette infirmerie et non au crématorium. Elle a pensé (comme vous tous d'ailleurs) que ton innocence t'avais protégé contre l'attaque du Noah, mais c'était moi. Moi qui t'ai éloigné du champ de bataille et pansé tes blessures._

 _Mais personne n'a rien vu, et je suis resté le Kanda froid et insensible que vous avez toujours connu. C'est là que j'ai compris que je donnerais ma vie pour toi….même si tu devais l'ignorer jusqu'à ton dernier souffle._

 _Si pour un seul de tes sourires, je devais souffrir milles tourments, je les accepterais sans broncher, car tu es la lumière qui me guide à travers l'obscurité…_

 _Tu sais, tu es l'enfant abandonné par ses parents, recueilli par un homme au grand cœur qui est décédé peu de temps après, et mutilé par ce même homme que tu avais rappelé d'entre les morts… Nous nous ressemblons, nous les enfants mutilés et abandonnés… Cette guerre a fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui…_

 _Mais cette guerre est finie._

 _Si toi tu désires monter ton propre cirque (lorsque tu as annoncé au réfectoire que tu le nommerais le « Mana's Circus », j'ai dissimulé un sourire dans mes sobas) et ainsi partir à la découverte du monde, Lenalee désire accompagner son frère dans ses recherches scientifiques et le Lapin poursuivre ses études de Bookman pour succéder au vénérable Panda (paix à son âme, puisse-t-elle ne jamais être ramenée de force dans ce monde.)… Oui, tous vous avez votre projet, car vous êtes nés dans ce monde et vous y avez fondé quelque chose, même infime._

 _Mais moi n'ait pas ma place en ce monde. Pas tant qu'il est en paix. Je suis une créature de guerre, créée pour me battre._

 _C'est pour cela que j'écris cette lettre. Les scientifiques de la branche asiatique arrivent pour reprendre ce qu'ils m'ont donné..._

 _Pour la première fois de ma courte vie, j'en viens à prier ce Dieu en qui je n'ai jamais cru et pour lequel j'ai souffert, de m'accorder quelques minutes en ta présence, pour t'avouer ce que j'ai sur le cœur et te dire adieu…_

 _Mais Dieu est cruel. En même temps je le comprends, je ne suis pas son fils, alors…_

 _Je t'aime Allen._

 _Voilà, ces trois petits mots que je ne pourrais jamais te dire en face et qu'en désespoir de cause j'écris dans cette lettre griffonnée à la vas-vite avant ma mort imminente… Le masque tombe, je n'en ai plus besoin. Derrière la barrière de glace que je m'étais construite toutes ces années, battait un cœur et des sentiments que je n'ai pas réussi à refouler malgré mon désir de solitude…_

 _C'est dit. J'espère de tout cœur que ce sentiment était partagé, même si j'en doute fortement… Tu dois plutôt me haïr, et être dégouté de cet aveu insolent. Je te comprends et ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, le Dieu que tu pries n'autorise pas l'homosexualité, deux hommes ne peuvent s'aimer en ce monde._

 _Alors je te remercie, pour l'attention que tu m'as portée toutes ces années (et vous aussi, Lenalee, Lavi, Marie, Komui et même vous, Tiedoll…). Tous vos regards et sourires m'ont permis de surmonter ma solitude et la grisaille de mon monde._

 _Merci, sincèrement_

 _Yuu Kanda, ex-exorciste de la Congrégation de l'Ombre._

 _P.S : Si je vais au paradis (ce dont je doute, mais ne sait-on jamais ?), je passerais ton bonjour à Mana. »_

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Il ne saitpas quoi penser de la lettre qu'il tient entre ses doigts tremblants. Il s'écroule dans un sanglot avant de chiffonner le papier qu'il serre dans son poing en hurlant de douleur, de tristesse ou d'incompréhension, lui-même ne le sait pas vraiment…

 **OoOoO**

 **Yu-Doudou (** _ **pensive**_ **) : Hum… J'ai tué mon petit Yuu…**

 **Nyo : C'est trop triste ! TToTT**

 **Kanda : Je… suis… mort…**

 **Allen : et… tu… m'aimes…**

 **Karl : Niarf ! Ils sont en état de choc ! x) Et toi, cher lecteur ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Dis-le en laissant une rewiew !**


End file.
